1. Nature of the Invention
This invention relates to a rear fender of a motorcycle secured under the motorcycle seat and, more particularly, it is concerned with a flexible rear fender.
2. Prior Art
Under the rules of motorcycle racing, rear fenders must be maintained on the vehicle throughout a race. If the rear fender breaks, the racer is disqualified. Because of the extreme stresses to which the rear fender is exposed during racing, this is a frequent occurrence.
The nearest prior art is as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,776,165 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,160,439 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,167,186 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,047 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,975,042 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,401,228 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 558,377 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,763 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,900 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,113 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,713 PA1 German Patent No. 150,676